Nightcall
by Zuzu-kun
Summary: Aomine habite désormais à Séoul, loin de ses repères et sans attachements à qui que ce soit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a toujours tenté de se convaincre, avant que la personne qu'il chérit plus que tout au monde ne le retrouve... pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Two-shots. Révélations/retrouvailles. Yaoi mentionné.
1. There's Something Inside You

**Bienvenue dans ce Two-shot qui se déroule dans un futur abstrait de l'univers de KnB! Les personnages ont selon moi dans la vingtaine.**

 **Cette histoire a été inspiré par la chanson ''Nightcall'' de** ** _Kavinsky_** **. Libre à vous de la faire jouer durant votre lecture. :-)**

* * *

Partie I : There's Something Inside You

Passant à côté de quelques cerisiers en fleurs, Sakurai se dirigeait d'un pied ferme vers son logis quand un coup de fil le fit sursauter. Il sortit son cellulaire dernier cri de la poche de son pantalon quand il y lu, les yeux ronds, le nom d'un vieil ami. Bien des mois avaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait reçue des nouvelles de sa part. Il répondit donc promptement à cet appel inattendu.

\- Oi, Ryō...

Cette voix grave et un tantinet sensuelle donna des frissons à Sakurai, Ryō de son prénom. Cela lui rappela une époque bien lointaine, dans les dortoirs de l'Académie Tōō…

\- Salut! Ça fait longtemps… Tout va bien, tu n'as besoin de rien?

\- Ça va, coupa l'interlocuteur, presque sèchement.

Sakurai serra le combiné; il aurait dû se douter que son vieil ami n'aurait jamais appelé pour quémander une couette ou de l'argent. Ce n'était nullement son genre, fier comme il était. Le châtain le laissa donc reprendre la parole afin de ne pas le froisser davantage, ce qu'il fit :

\- Je suis à Séoul, maintenant. Je me débrouille.

Dans les dernières années, Aomine avait vogué de pays en pays, à la recherche de tout, de rien. C'était sa façon à lui de se sentir libre, sans avoir besoin de personne. Mais chaque déplacement avait un prix, et Sakurai s'était toujours demandé comment l'argent se fructifiait autant dans son compte en banque. Malgré qu'il avait toujours été curieux de le savoir, ce dernier se retenait pour ne pas lui faire cracher le morceau. L'étudiant savait que si Aomine ne donnait pas davantage de détails, c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt de connaitre la vérité.

\- J'ai un superbe appart', tu devrais venir.

\- Je ne peux pas me rendre à Séoul sans subir de conséquences, j'ai des études…

Rire cynique à l'autre bout du fil; Sakurai appréhendait la suite.

\- T'as toujours su me faire languir, Ryō…

Sakurai rosi malgré lui. Les deux hommes avaient déjà partagé quelque chose par le passé. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu assez d'importance pour arriver au stade d'un quelconque titre, mais il s'était quand même passé des événements singuliers entre eux deux. Après tout, c'était avec Aomine que le châtain avait expérimenté ses premières explorations du corps humain… Et malgré cette passe concluante pour Aomine, qui avait toujours su désirer les hommes à un certain point, Sakurai s'était épanoui dans une autre branche : celle de la gente féminine. Aujourd'hui, il était fiancé à une gentille demoiselle qui, disait-on, allait à la même université que lui.

\- Je plaisante, Ryō. Arrête de rougir…

Sakurai soupira, sachant que son meilleur ami le connaissait comme le fond de sa poche. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher! Puis, Aomine poursuivit :

\- Et ta fiancée?

\- Elle va bien, on partage une résidence ensemble sur le campus. Elle étudie en droit, je crois qu'elle a trouvé sa branche. Et toi, une personne dans ta vie?

Hésitation du côté du bleuté que Sakurai prit en considération. Y avait-il quelqu'un, pour une fois, qui avait un potentiel amoureux avec ce supposé cœur de pierre?

\- Bah, c'est toujours la même chose. Avec moi, ça vient et ça part.

Le fil d'espoir que Sakurai entretenait se rompit d'un coup sec; Aomine conservait toujours sa personnalité libertine que ses nombreuses conquêtes espéraient à chaque fois changer. Malheureusement pour ces dames naïves ou pour ces hommes sûrs d'eux-mêmes, ils ne devenaient qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres après avoir passé l'étape du lit. Aomine faisait une grande distinction entre l'amour et le sexe, ce pourquoi, dans son cas, il avait certes beaucoup accumulé en termes d'expériences, mais peu ressenti du côté émotionnel.

\- Je vois. Si tu as le temps, tu passeras à Tokyo quand tu auras un moment. On est beaucoup ici qui s'ennuient de toi! Kagami et Kuroko reviennent tout juste des États-Unis, ce serait le moment rêvé pour que tu nous racontes ton long voyage…

\- Qui ne fait que commencer! À plus, Ryō.

La ligne coupa et Sakurai arrêta sa marche. Il fixa ensuite son téléphone pour y décerner son reflet. Pour sa part, son style vestimentaire avait beaucoup changé, en passant par ses pantalons noirs impeccables et son chemisier haut-de-gamme qu'il portait à ce moment-là. Depuis qu'il étudiait le design de mode, il avait rempli sa garde-robe d'ensembles similaires, mettant de côté par le fait même ses vieux souliers de sport. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Aomine avait évolué autant que lui, aussi loin de ses repères…

De l'autre bout du fil, Aomine déposa son cellulaire démodé sur le comptoir de sa loge. Le nom de Kuroko trottait toujours dans son esprit, comme le ferait un écho, et à l'entente de ce simple prénom, il avait perdu la capacité de parler. Disons que Sakurai n'était pas le seul joueur de basket avec qui il avait entretenu une relation ambiguë au lycée. Il se souvenait très bien de la fois où le bleuté et lui étaient montés sur le toit de leur ancien école primaire pour y perpétrer des actes pas très catholiques… La belle époque, quoi. Une époque frivole où personne ne se cassait la tête en ce qui concernait le futur.

Aomine savait pourtant très bien que Kuroko n'avait pas été l'objet d'une nuit seulement… Peut-être même que, tapi bien au fond de lui, il lui avait porté un amour qui n'aura jamais porté ses fruits. En laissant ses pensées dériver vers ce petit aux yeux d'un bleu ciel, un étau compressait la poitrine. La nostalgie le frappait souvent à des moments inopportuns, ce pourquoi Sakurai avait sûrement raison : un retour au bled s'imposait. Revoir des visages familiers changerait à coup sûr son train-train quotidien. Après tout, il venait justement d'appeler Sakurai puisque sa voix rassurante lui manquait. Et pour que quelque chose manque à Aomine, il fallait qu'elle soit infiniment précieuse pour lui, qu'il se l'avoue ou pas. Au-travers des années, il avait perdu bon nombre d'amitiés éphémères, mais celle qu'il entretenait avec Ryō dépassait les âges et était tout sauf évanescente.

Dans la salle close, les cris du dehors devenaient de plus en plus insistants et lui firent reprendre contact avec la réalité. La foule l'appelait par son nom de scène, mais il se laissa désirer encore quelques minutes; il en profita même pour s'examiner dans la glace. Devant lui, un miroir énorme délimité par des ampoules lui montrait son visage défait par la fatigue. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il dormait difficilement; c'était chose commune dans ce métier que de vivre en parallèle avec le fléau de l'insomnie.

Quand il enleva son t-shirt, on pouvait voir des abdominaux sculptés dans le marbre, des épaules bien plus larges que dans sa jeunesse, des bras forts ainsi que des mains calleuses et puissantes. Il ôta aussi son pantalon et enfila plutôt une paire de shorts de sport confortables pour reluquer des cuisses d'acier et un derrière qui en ferait saliver plus d'un.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la foule était en délire. Il imaginait des centaines de visages qui devenaient rouges à force de gueuler qui ne pouvaient être satisfaits qu'une fois sa prestation commencée. Son travail était très demandant et stressant; ses épaules crispés en étaient la preuve même. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui avaient allongés, un peu trop même, selon lui. Quelques mèches rebelles lui bloquaient un œil, et vu de dos, ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit arrivaient à sa nuque. Il dégageait une aura sauvage et indomptable qui aurait pu être comparé à celle d'un Tarzan des temps modernes.

Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte de son antre alors qu'un torrent d'applaudissements lui parvint aux oreilles. Le sol était parcouru de vibrations tandis qu'il prenait la direction de son lieu de prédilection. Et une fois sorti des vestiaires, il atteignit les bancs des spectateurs. La vague de cris qu'il entendant se chargea progressivement d'une puissante différente qu'Aomine avait de la difficulté à identifier… de la haine, peut-être? Il percevait maintenant de l'aigreur dans leur façon de l'interpeller, certains lui criant au passage : ''j'ai misé beaucoup sur toi, me déçois pas!''.

Bientôt, cet espace éclectique lui donna le tournis et lui fit regretter d'avoir sorti de son cocon confortable qu'était sa loge, là où il pouvait être tranquille et où il pouvait roupiller quand bon lui semblait. Ici, ayant le rôle de la vedette, des yeux amers le fixaient de loin, de près, mais toujours avec une avidité malsaine. Il monta finalement sur la scène en passant entre les cordes tandis que les projecteurs se plantèrent sur lui. Durant l'espace d'un instant, il fut aveuglé par leur lumière stridente. Quand sa vision s'adapta finalement, il discerna un homme baraqué dont la carrure était telle qu'on aurait pu le comparer à un frigidaire. Ce géant lui gratifia un sourire vorace qui dévoila toutes ses dents écartées. De ses lèvres on voyait s'échapper de l'écume… Un vrai animal!

Aomine cracha par terre et se tint droit devant son adversaire. Contrairement à ce que les légendes urbaines le stipulaient, il n'était pas du tout un danseur nu. Plusieurs anciens camarades l'avaient rejeté de leur vie en croyant à ces drôles de rumeurs, comme Wakamatsu l'avait fait. Cependant, il était bien trop digne pour se prêter à un jeu de séduction, même dans le but de se faire du pognon…

Aomine Daiki était plutôt devenu boxeur de rue.

Et son adversaire de ce soir n'avait rien à voir avec un combattant habituel. Ce meuble sur patte, aux traits grossiers, était solide. Aomine connaissait ses limites, et les acceptait même désormais… Il ne faisait pas le poids, littéralement. Il enfila ses gants, échangea quelques mots avec son coach, mais les deux savaient très bien que le match était conclu d'avance. Mais comme toujours, Aomine n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras.

Il s'arma de courage pour la suite et mit son dentier protecteur. Le début du combat fut annoncé et son premier coup de poing, amorcé. Contre toutes attentes, ses jointures rebutèrent contre la surface du visage de son opposant; c'était comme frapper du cuir durci. Notant la panique momentanée d'Aomine, l'adversaire profita de sa déstabilisation pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes; un coup bas qui serait interdit en duel ordinaire, mais qui était tout à fait permis dans les batailles de rue. Alors que l'air s'échappait de ses poumons, l'opposant continua de le rouer de coups encore plus vils les uns que les autres.

L'arbitre attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'annoncer que le tricheur remportait le premier round; il était plus que temps, étant donné la posture peu désirable d'Aomine qui se tordait déjà de douleur au sol. Les choses s'annonçaient très mal pour son parti. Il prit quelques secondes de repos pour se relever et pour aller boire un peu d'eau. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire avec un homme pareil. Aomine était massif, certes, mais plus svelte, plus grand que gros, alors que cette masse de muscles devant lui était aussi large d'épaules que de ventre.

Son coach lui glissa quelques conseils à l'oreille alors que le deuxième round fut déclaré. Il devait user de sa vitesse, son point fort, et frapper davantage. Ainsi, le deuxième round fut plus animé. Tel un éclair, le bleuté jaillissait de tous bords, tous les côtés, alors que son opposant ne savait plus où donner de la tête. À un certain point, il réussit à avoir le dessus, mais son opposé lui administra un coup dans la gorge qui le priva de respirer. Durant cet instant de faiblesse, il lui donna un uppercut qui le propulsa au sol.

Assommé, il passa en revue la salle devant lui et une personne dans la foule accrocha son attention comme une lueur le ferait avec l'œil d'un chat. Une tête couronnée d'une chevelure rose bonbon lui rappelait bien quelque chose. Son esprit malmené n'eut même pas le temps d'établir un lien avec son passé qu'un ultime coup sur la tête lui fit perdre connaissance. Et ce fut la deuxième fois qu'on le désigna perdant dans sa courte vie.

* * *

À son réveil, il eut l'impression de s'être fait piétiné par un cheval. Il porta une main tremblante à son visage boursouflé pour y constater sans surprise les nombreux dégâts. Il palpa la surface douloureuse de ses joues, ses lèvres enflées, ainsi qu'une blessure non-identifiée à son œil gauche qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Il assuma qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir. Courbaturé jusqu'aux os, il n'osait effectuer le moindre mouvement, mais il fit tout de même un balayage visuel de la pièce sombre dans laquelle il reposait. Le miroir du fond et la douceur de ses draps lui confirmèrent qu'il avait été transporté directement dans sa loge à la fin du combat, lieu de culte pour lui.

\- L'arbitre t'a déclaré K.O. C'est comme ça que ça s'est fini.

Cette voix étrangère, douce mais ferme, le glaça sur place; elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle criarde de son coach. Qui donc osait pénétrer dans son repère sans la moindre pudeur?

\- J'ai analysé ton adversaire en quelques secondes; tu n'avais aucune chance, c'en était presque ridicule.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aomine pour reconnaitre cet esprit critique, tandis que la propriétaire, qui venait tout juste de se planter dans son champ de vision, n'était nulle autre que Momoi elle-même. Le reste du monde s'effaça. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis murmura instinctivement :

\- Satsuki-chan…

Son cerveau au ralenti n'avait réussi qu'à exprimer ces simples mots qui pourtant disaient tout. Ce surnom datant du carré de sable les unissait dans un monde qui dépassait les époques. Une perle brillante mouilla l'œil de l'interpellée; sa sensibilité étant toujours d'actualité.

\- Dai-chan… Pourquoi…

Sa voix se cassa alors qu'elle chassa d'une main une larme qui roulait sur sa pommette. Aomine, cloué au lit, ne savait comment réagir. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé après toutes ses années d'absence? Il était complètement perdu, stupéfait de revoir sa meilleure amie dans une situation pareille. Tout cela était complètement absurde! Était-il prisonnier d'un rêve?

\- Sais-tu au moins combien de temps j'ai passé à suivre tes traces?

Aomine, modeste quant à son importance dans la vie des autres, était certain que Momoi l'avait fait disparaitre de sa mémoire comme n'importe quel autre banal souvenir. Il était surpris, et un brin rassuré peut-être, de savoir que son éloignement à son égard n'avait pas changé la donne. En observant méticuleusement son amie d'enfance, en passant par ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupés à ses épaules qui dévoilaient un peu plus son énorme poitrine, la culpabilité se mit à le ronger sans prévenir. Il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle fasse partie de sa vie, alors qu'il avait tout laissé tomber depuis belle lurette. Momoi, contrairement à lui, s'était investi dans leur relation même durant cette passe difficile, quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait.

Et comment la remerciait-il aujourd'hui? En ne sachant que dire alors qu'elle le confrontait pour recueillir des explications à ce sujet. Au fond, il n'avait rien à dire. Pourquoi avait-il fui? Sur un coup de tête, il avait besoin de changer d'air. Pourquoi l'appelait-il encore moins souvent qu'il appelait Sakurai? Il avait peur de la décevoir. Il avait peur que Momoi s'inquiète davantage en connaissant sa profession risquée et son vagabondage. Il vivait au jour le jour, passant d'un appartement à l'autre sans se poser de questions. Momoi Satsuki n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se livre à un tel mode de vie, la laissant par le fait même poireauter seule dans leur pays natal.

Dans tous les cas, son but n'avait jamais été de la blesser.

\- J'ai dû arrêter ma session à l'université pour te retrouver… J'ai suivi les directives des passants pour arriver en Corée du Sud… J'avais peur pour toi, tu sais?

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Aomine voulut se lever, la serrer dans ses bras, mais son corps blessé l'en empêchait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre en réalisant l'avoir fait attendre autant. Il se sentit stupide et lâche de ne pas avoir pris plus souvent de ses nouvelles.

\- Je comprends aujourd'hui que ma présence t'importune… En tout cas, je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien… J'aurais voulu…

Momoi remit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Des cloches se mirent à sonner dans l'esprit du bleuté qui ne pouvait accepter que de la voir partir bredouille.

\- J'aurais voulu compter assez pour toi pour que tu m'amènes avec toi.

À cet instant, une bulle éclata dans la tête d'Aomine. Momoi se tourna, ouvrit la porte, mais Aomine ne la laissa pas faire. Malgré la douleur fulgurante qui le parcouru, il se mit à marcher, tomba à genoux, mais attrapa tout de même la main de Momoi. De son autre bras, il l'enlaça au niveau de sa taille, même de dos, et l'obligea à rester. Momoi sursauta en sentant sa main sur sa hanche, mais ne la délogea pas de là.

\- Reste… Je t'en prie…

La voix rauque d'Aomine trahissait toutes ses craintes. Si Momoi partait, il se sentirait éternellement coupable, même s'il n'en avait aucun droit après son absence de longue date.

\- Si je reste, promet-moi de répondre à toutes mes questions.

\- Je te le promets.

Puis, elle se mit à sa hauteur en se tournant vers lui. Leurs visages étaient tout près l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'une connexion étrangement bien plus forte qu'avant les réunissait. D'anciennes émotions surgirent chez Aomine qui essayait tant bien de les faire taire. Ses lèvres pulpeuses devant lui, ses yeux en amande qu'il chérissait depuis fort longtemps, mais surtout son entièreté qui se complétait à son soul étaient des éléments qui gonflaient constamment un ballon d'émotions en lui. Il ne savait que faire de ce trop-plein de sentiments interdits.

\- La distance a peut-être un charme que la proximité n'a pas… Mais avec toi, Dai-chan, je sens que je suis bien plus forte lorsque tu es près de moi.

Momoi passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du bleuté qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment. Quand il l'ouvra de nouveau, la rosée était tout près de lui. Son délicieux parfum l'engloutit alors qu'un feu passionné commença à s'allumer dangereusement en lui.

\- Satsu…

\- Tais-toi, Dai-chan… J'ai attendu ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour m'en priver.

Et sans qu'aucun curieux ne l'aperçoive, un baiser, tout à fait innocent, avait été échangé dans la pénombre de la loge.

* * *

 **Eh oui... Je vous laisse sur votre faim, j'en conviens :P Faites-moi signe si vous voulez la suite!**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._**


	2. It's Hard To Explain

**Je remercie Aminope pour ta review sur le chap précédent! J'avoue que moi-même j'écris rarement de l'hétéro, mais franchement c'était mon ship favori incluant notre Daiki-chéri. :)**

 **Voilà la dernière partie du récit, ou ma vision de ce qui adviendrait de la Génération des Miracles.** _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Partie II : It's Hard To Explain

Le virtuose laissait courir ses doigts frénétiquement sur la surface d'ivoire, jouissant de chaque son qui parvenait à son oreille avec une acceptation stoïque. Aucune note n'était assez bien exécutée, assez fine pour ce pianiste réputé des grands spectacles japonais. C'était exactement ce qui le distinguait de ses pairs et la raison pour laquelle les balais réputés mondialement se l'arrachaient avec possessivité. Gagner la cote était synonyme d'attacher son nom à une compagnie, mais ce jeu d'apparence était égal au musicien qui n'avait qu'un caprice : que les associations qui l'employaient soient issues d'une grande noblesse.

Une fois sa prestation terminée, les applaudissements se firent chaleureux et la réception se poursuivit allègrement sur des élans de musique jazz. La soirée avait été réalisée afin que d'influents personnages du business se rencontrent pour placoter de leurs prochains investissements à la Bourse ou pour émettre des prédictions sur le sujet. Akashi déambulait avec grâce au-travers de la salle bondée quand il repéra, à l'aide de ses yeux de lynx, des commanditaires richissimes qui s'enlignaient dans sa direction. Il dissimula son sourire en coin en prenant une gorgée de champagne; les Hommes étaient si prévisibles en affaires…

Dès lors, un bel individu en costard, qu'il connaissait on-ne-peut mieux, se planta devant lui, interrompant par le fait même le fil de sa réflexion.

\- On te demande au téléphone. Ç'a l'air urgent.

Habituellement, le pianiste appréciait quand Himuro lui faisait parvenir des messages, clair et concis comme son bras droit pouvait l'être. Par contre, que son acolyte coupa court à ce qui lui avait semblé être un investissement intéressant l'énerva légèrement. Le rouge s'accapara discrètement de son cellulaire avant de décréter :

\- Soit. Si jamais l'on me demande entre-temps, dis-leur que je serai de retour sous peu.

Akashi s'excusa auprès de la poignée de convives qu'il croisa, puis sortit de la pièce spacieuse ni vu ni connu. Une fois à l'entrée de l'hôtel, là où une fontaine grandiose prenait place, le prodige fit composer automatiquement le dernier numéro apparaissant sur sa boite de réception.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur?

\- C'est moi…

En reconnaissant cette voix incertaine, le virtuose dû se faire violence pour contenir sa frustration. Furihata le dérangeait à une telle réception, démontrant clairement qu'il était incapable de se tenir en public. Après quoi, ce dernier osait se plaindre de ne jamais être invité à des occasions pareilles! C'était à se demander comment Himuro avait été dupé par ce qu'il aurait dû classer comme un appel futile…

\- Tu brises une règle pourtant simple entre nous; quand je travaille, ne tente pas de me joindre.

\- J'ai u-une bonne raison cette fois, Akashi-sama!, balbutia le brun. J'ai repéré une lettre spéciale dans le courrier. C-C'est une invitation pour demain soir. Je l'avais mise de côté, p-parce que ça me semblait important, puis j'ai vu qui en était l'auteur et j'ai appelé sans réfléchir…

Akashi se languit malicieusement de cette explication débordante d'anxiété, avant de reprendre posément la parole :

\- Du calme. Dis-moi simplement de qui il s'agit; je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer… _pour l'instant_.

Furihata étant son secrétaire, il s'occupait à la sueur de son front de filtrer appels, courriels électroniques et papiers. Maintes fois il avait confondu leur importance et avait fait perdre à Akashi des opportunités en or. Toutefois, le pianiste ne pouvait se résigner à renvoyer cet incapable… À croire qu'il perdait son habituelle droiture quand il s'agissait de Furihata. Une chaleur étrange se propagea dans sa poitrine en ayant en tête cet être chétif qui lui rappelait étrangement un chiot sans défenses.

\- La lettre est signée _Midorima Shintarô_.

Silence aux bouts des deux lignes. Pour une fois, le secrétaire avait eu raison d'informer son supérieur de cette nouvelle inusitée, mais le rouge n'allait pas le lui avouer, fier comme il était.

\- A-Akashi-sama… Je ne vais pas être puni pour m-mon erreur, n'est-ce pas? Pour t'avoir appelé?

Cette imploration teintée d'espoir attisa un feu noir chez Akashi qui, cette fois, se répertoria bien plus bas que son torse, tout juste sous son bas-ventre pour être exact… Il imaginait déjà le propriétaire de ces yeux en forme d'amande qu'il adorait, quémandant à genoux son pardon, ce qui le fit rapidement sentir coincé dans son pantalon.

\- Ta supplication ne me convainc pas. Je t'apprendrai les bonnes manières en revenant au loft… Sois prêt à me recevoir.

Il coupa la communication d'une traite et, d'un mouvement de tête, exigea à Himuro de l'accompagner à la limousine. Abandonnant la réception sans un mot de plus, le duo pénétra dans le long véhicule ébène qui avait pour conducteur Murasakibara. Ses deux gardes du corps ne posèrent aucune question, ne faisant qu'exécuter les ordres comme ils le devaient. Ils n'allaient pas être les seuls de la soirée, d'ailleurs...

Cette fin de discussion à connotation sexuelle venait de transformer cette soirée banale en promesse de nuit d'ébats pour Akashi. Il avait hâte de retrouver son lit bien douillet aux côtés de son secrétaire favori, ou plutôt, aux côtés du créateur de ses plus sombres désirs.

* * *

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais?

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, Midorin!

L'interpellé soupira subtilement alors que la rosée détacha un morceau de ruban adhésif supplémentaire pour coller la bannière en haut de la baie vitrée. Elle était si petite qu'une chaise n'avait pas été suffisante pour lui permettre d'atteindre cette partie du mur; elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de monter sur une échelle qui chancelait dangereusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Détail qui ne semblait pas inquiéter davantage l'homme du duo qui l'observait avec monotonie, café noir dans une main et son item chanceux, un lapin en peluche rose, dans l'autre.

\- Je parle de ces retrouvailles. Tu es consciente que ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde?

Momoi se renfrogna avant de se retourner avec une paire d'yeux réprobateurs vers son vieil ami. Celui-ci avait toujours été direct, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment de faire usage de son franc-parler; voilà des heures qu'elle planifiait cette réunion méticuleusement, jusqu'à accrocher une banderole de bienvenue dans le lieu de rassemblement. Tout de même, le résultat festif paraissait un peu trop enjoué pour Midorima, lui qui avait accepté avec désintérêt de prêter un bureau de sa compagnie pour l'occasion.

\- S'ils adoptent tous ton attitude négative, ça ne m'étonnerait pas!

D'habitude, il louait ses salles à prix faramineux, mais le gérant avait fait une exception pour son ancienne coache. La localisation de son entreprise était excellente à Tokyo, car son siège social était situé en plein centre de la capitale et dominait par sa hauteur bien d'autres édifices qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Ce château de verre imprenable offrait une vue splendide sur la cité et sur le soleil qui descendait à l'horizon.

\- Je ne suis pas négatif, mais réaliste, oui.

Descendant finalement les marches, la perfectionniste contempla son œuvre avec satisfaction. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'accoutré d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon lustré et de souliers vernis avec un sourire en coin.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un! Je ne te croirai pas si tu me certifies encore être célibataire…

\- Au décès de mon père, j'ai hérité de quatre-vingts pourcents des actions de la firme, ce qui a fait de moi un millionnaire à l'âge de vingt ans. Penses-tu réellement que les femmes qui me tournent autour en ont pour autre chose que mon argent?

Momoi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se sentant idiote d'avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Midorima allégea alors l'atmosphère :

\- Et toi, du nouveau avec _Tarzan_?

C'était grâce au représentant d'entreprise et à ses multiples connaissances que la rosée avait réussi à suivre les déplacements irréguliers du bleuté de pays en pays. Les deux étaient devenus très proches depuis le départ d'Aomine. Midorima avait donc droit à toutes les mises à jour de la vie amoureuse de Momoi. Malgré tout, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant que le pseudo faisait référence à celui qu'elle avait ramené de la Corée du Sud.

\- Notre dernier rapprochement date toujours de sa loge à Séoul. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, durant des mois…

\- La vie est faite de contacts; je les ai simplement utilisés à bon escient. Ne me remercie pas.

Midorima n'étant pas une personne démonstrative du tout, elle savait que cette phrase était aussi affectueuse qu'un câlin.

\- Je ne dis pas simplement ça pour l'aide que tu m'as fourni durant ma recherche, mais aussi parce que tu m'as laissé utiliser ton nom pour envoyer les lettres pour ces retrouvailles. Je suis certaine qu'ils voudront connaitre ton parcours beaucoup plus que le mien!

\- Ça, c'est à voir…

Leur moment paisible fut alors interrompu par l'ouverture d'une porte dans leurs dos. Deux jeunes hommes apparurent : l'un était svelte et avait un visage d'ange, suivi de l'autre qui, malgré qu'il fût plus petit, compensait par sa largeur d'épaules et son expression dure. Les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient nulle autre que Kise Ryōta et Kasamatsu Yukio, vêtus très élégamment. Momoi bondit joyeusement dans leur direction, ce qui fit virevolter les plis de sa robe saumon, et chantonna :

\- Bienvenue à vous deux!

\- Vous êtes d'avance, remarqua sèchement Midorima.

Incrédule, Kasamatsu passa la salle quasiment vide en revue, avant de donner un coup de pied sur le mollet de Kise qui chigna avant de s'affaisser dramatiquement au sol. Une chose était certaine : malgré leurs costards noirs, leur attitude immature n'avait pas changée…

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on n'avait pas à partir si vite de l'entrevue!, s'emporta le plus vieux.

Larme à l'œil, le blessé se plaignit exagérément :

\- J'avais si hâte de revoir mes amis d'antan… Mets-toi à ma place!

Pas désolé pour deux sous, Kasamatsu envoya les yeux au ciel et pila littéralement sur le corps du blond pour aller à la rencontre des deux autres.

\- Je me doutais fortement que tu n'avais pas organisé seul cet évènement, Midorima.

Remis sur pied en le temps de le dire, Kise apparut soudainement derrière son acolyte et ajouta, tout sourire :

\- Momocchi était ton associée… Je comprends tout maintenant!

\- Elle était plutôt le cerveau derrière cette idée. Pour ma part, je m'en serais bien passée…, avoua le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

Momoi se retint difficilement de lui faire la morale et changea plutôt le courant de la discussion :

\- Tu parlais d'entrevue, Kasamatsu… Sur quoi portait-elle?

\- Je suis son agent artistique, répondit-il en désignant le mannequin du menton. Récemment, on s'est fait proposer un rôle mineur dans une série télévisée populaire.

\- L'entrevue a été mise sur pied majoritairement pour que mes fans soient tenus au courant des développements!

\- Wow, je suis contente pour vous deux… Quelle chance!

C'était très surprenant d'apprendre que ceux-là ne s'étaient pas lâcher d'une semelle depuis le secondaire. Qui l'eut cru… Kasamatsu n'avait pas assassiné Kise depuis le temps! Leur travail d'équipe, tout comme le lien qui les unissait, devait être très puissant pour surmonter les querelles et le stress reliés au domaine des contrats.

\- Bah dis donc, Shin-chan… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que la fête commençait aussi tôt!

Takao Kazunari se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, un gâteau fait maison dans les mains. Il était l'unique personne qui était resté en habit décontracté : un t-shirt gris sur un pantalon jeans troués. Son éternel air espiègle était à croquer.

\- Ne reste pas dans le cadre de la porte... Entre, idiot!

Ne se faisant pas prier, le plus petit alla déposer le dessert sur la table au milieu et se servit par le fait même quelques crudités, sans même en attendre la permission. L'ex-joueur du lycée Shutoku trouvait encore le tour d'être imprévisible! En notant les regards curieux qui lui étaient adressés, il goba sa bouchée, avant de confier :

\- C'est ma deuxième maison ici… je fais ce que je veux!

\- Même pas en rêves, corrigea le vert, déjà ennuyé par cet énergumène qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, d'autres visages connus se joignirent progressivement à la célébration. Sakurai et sa fiancée firent évidemment fureur dans le lot, puisque la plupart voulait rencontrer sa bien-aimée –elle qui était d'ailleurs magnifique. Un tantinet plus petite que son amoureux, la dénommée Michi avait un physique élancé et une personnalité réservée, trahissant ses études pour devenir juge. Un autre couple ne passa pas non plus inaperçu; avec des années de relation à leur actif, Junpei et Riko amenèrent avec eux une salsa comme plat à partager. Les discussions allaient bon train autour du buffet, tandis que la luminosité au-dehors baissait de plus en plus.

\- Je serai officiellement professeure d'éducation physique dès que mes stages se termineront. Et lui, il sera bientôt affecté à une centrale en tant que pompier!, déclara fièrement Riko.

\- C'est vrai les rumeurs que vous prévoyez déjà fonder une famille?, s'informa Imayoshi.

\- On verra en temps et lieux, mais c'est difficile de trouver un terrain d'entente, souffla Junpei. Je veux cinq enfants et elle quatre, alors…

Quelques personnes, dont Hayama et Nebuya, s'étouffèrent en entendant parler de progéniture. Chacun était rendu à un différent stade de la vie d'adulte…

\- Izuki, tu sais pourquoi les autres sont absents?, questionna Teppei en passant les environs en revue.

\- Ouais! Mitobe, Koganei et Kawahara travaillent en restauration et c'était leur gros chiffre de job ce soir; leur patron les a obligés à rester. Quant à Furihata, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles…

En parlant du loup, un quatuor iconique fit alors son entrée dans la pièce, ce qui jeta un froid sur les festivités qui avaient atteintes leur paroxysme la seconde auparavant. Sakurai reconnut immédiatement les tuxedos qu'on lui avait récemment commandés, une confection sur-mesure dont le prix s'élevait à plus de trois millions de Yen. Le designer de mode ignorait cependant que son acheteur était Akashi Seijurō, prodige et compositeur renommé à-travers le globe et, accessoirement, son ancien opposant au basket. Ses deux hommes de main, Himuro Tatsuya et Murasakibara Atsushi, aussi appelés les inséparables, avaient une prestance tout aussi écrasante. Leurs expressions étaient figées dans le marbre et aucun d'eux n'avait cligné des yeux depuis leur arrivée. Tous les étudièrent avec un mélange de fascination et d'anticipation.

Derrière ce mur humain se tenait un individu au comportement hésitant qui venait briser leur apparence redoutable. Furihata peinait à voir les autres, caché à moitié derrière son amant. Leur relation étant toujours inconnue du public, on se demandait pourquoi le chiot effrayé faisait partie de ce groupe improbable. Explication qui d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à arriver…

\- J'ai demandé à mon secrétaire de commander les meilleures bouteilles en ville; j'espère que vous aimez le vin rouge!

La plupart soufflèrent en sentant la tension retomber. Le statut sophistiqué d'Akashi en avait perturbé plus d'un, mais clairement le virtuose mettait les classes sociales de côté, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa montée drastique dans les rangs. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle par la suite, tandis que l'alcool coulait à flot, au grand bonheur des invités. Les deux gardes du corps se séparèrent finalement de leur supérieur pour aller saluer Momoi, Midorima et Kise. Le pianiste alla lui aussi serrer la pince à Mibuchi et les autres joueurs de son ancien lycée, toujours accompagné par Furihata. Le brun était très ému de revoir ses copains de longue date et celui-ci racontait son parcours à plusieurs paires d'oreilles attentives, ne s'éloignant jamais totalement de son homme dans la foule.

Comme si ces retrouvailles ne pouvaient devenir plus intenses, la porte s'ouvrit toute grande et un individu énigmatique fut dévoilé aux gens de la salle; il semblait à la fois distant mais familier, glacial mais auquel on pouvait risquer de se brûler. Ce personnage indescriptible s'avança langoureusement et son aura était telle qu'on lui faisait automatiquement de la place. Prisonnier de sa propre bulle, le revenant semblait respirer l'oxygène d'un autre monde. Bien que Momoi avait épongé les blessures datant de son dernier combat et coupé ses cheveux, le basané avait conservé son allure fauve, indomptable. La rosée fut la première à réagir, tandis que ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles :

\- Dai-chan!

Tel un missile à tête chercheuse, l'interpellé piqua en direction de la rosée. Aomine avait remarqué la proximité de Momoi et de Midorima qui se tenaient côte à côte, ce qui le faisait presque grincer des dents. Le bleuté assumait sa part d'égoïsme; il n'avait jamais apprécié de la voir partager une connexion forte avec qui que ce soit d'autre, même pas avec Kuroko. Point qui n'avait pas changé et surtout pas avec le vert; il refusait d'être devancé d'une quelconque manière par quelqu'un qui était aussi fermé que lui à autrui. D'un coup, il prit le bras de la plus petite et l'attira brusquement contre son torse. Momoi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sachant parfaitement que leur interaction était le centre d'attention, tandis que Midorima renifla avec dédain en étant témoin de cette réaction jalouse.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions; elle est toute à toi.

\- Je sais… Je voulais juste que tout le monde le sache.

Ils se défièrent du regard durant quelques secondes, mais pour une fois, Momoi ne trouva rien à redire. Elle était incapable de se défaire de l'emprise du bleuté et de son odeur corporel qui lui avait tant manquée. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'Aomine n'était pas connu pour sa douceur en amour; il n'était en fait connu de rien en ce domaine. Il était rude par manque de tact, mais d'une rudesse qu'elle seule savait apprécier de la part de son meilleur ami. En d'autres circonstances, c'était cette même vivacité sauvage qui l'aurait émoustillé, mais le temps n'était pas à ses fantasmes depuis longtemps enfouis. Pas pour le moment, du moins…

\- Euh, salut…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'entrée, là où un jeune homme particulièrement grand et au teint halé se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Kagami Taiga n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il en paraissait : notant l'ambiance tendue dans l'espace commun, il ignorait s'il avait l'autorisation d'y pénétrer. Son style vestimentaire, c'est-à-dire une veste sportive, des shorts larges, des souliers de basket ainsi qu'un collier à anneau argent, contrastait avec le reste de la pièce –à l'exception de Takao. Des voix fusèrent alors simultanément à son intention.

\- KAGAMIIIII!

\- Kagamicchi!

\- Kagamin!

Les gens avaient beau se ruer vers le rouge, Aomine devait être le seul qui avait repéré Kuroko derrière cette masse de muscles. À croire que sa capacité fantomatique avait d'autant plus évoluée depuis… Fait étrange étant donné qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup s'être entraîné à l'étranger, car uniquement son amoureux avait été repêché par la NBA. Quoi qu'il en soit, Aomine eut immédiatement l'impression d'être de trop et regretta même de s'être pointé au rendez-vous. Bref, il ressentit un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. C'était peut-être aussi une excuse pour lui d'éviter son ancienne ombre… Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face à Kuroko, car bien que sa présence soit très effacée par moments, les rares fois où elle ne l'était pas, elle semblait occuper toutes ses pensées.

Aomine profita de l'accueil convivial auprès des deux voyageurs pour s'éclipser sur le balcon rattaché au bureau spacieux. De là, il s'accota sur la rambarde en fer forgé pour étudier avec détachement le panorama fabuleux d'une nuit à Tokyo : vivante, lumineuse, attrayante. Il se rendit compte de toute la beauté que pouvait lui offrir son pays natal. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement ainsi, comme les grains d'un sablier. Le boxeur de rue alla même jusqu'à se demander, au plus profond de lui-même, ce qui avait causé la rupture avec l'admiration qu'il portait autrefois pour le Japon.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Nul besoin de défaire son regard de la capitale; Aomine pouvait reconnaître cette voix paisible entre mille. Quelque part en lui, il savait que sa réponse résidait non pas dans la relation avec sa nation, mais plutôt avec celle qu'il avait autrefois entretenue avec le nouvel arrivant.

\- Ça fait un bail, Tetsu.

Les bruits de la ville hétéroclite leur parvinrent ensuite en sourdine, monde lointain qui n'influençait pas le temps d'où ils étaient perchés. Des souvenirs mélancoliques naquirent dans leurs esprits; bribes teintées de férocité et de tendresse –dernier point qu'on aurait cru impossible du plus grand. Mais Aomine était en soi d'une infinie imprévisibilité et il l'avait maintes fois prouvé à Kuroko, jadis...

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu as voyagé, toi aussi.

Aomine cru percevoir de la nostalgie dans cette phrase toute simple, mais celui-ci ne s'attarda pas à ce détail et clarifia :

\- Ouais, mais je suis resté en Asie. Chine, Taiwan, Corée et j'en passe…

\- Jamais tu ne m'en as glissé un mot.

La lumière du duo fronça des sourcils, pantois. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un reproche, mais plutôt une constatation douloureuse.

\- Et… j'aurais dû?

Il tourna finalement son visage vers Kuroko qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire une certaine amertume.

\- J'aurais apprécié.

Dans cet aveu, Aomine ne vit pas que son ex-ombre qui parlait; il voyait défiler l'inquiétude de Sakurai, la déception de Wakamatsu, la peine de Momoi, le dégout de Midorima, le chagrin de Kise, la rancune de Murasakibara et de tous ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière sans explications. Son départ avait été une vulgaire excuse pour les tasser de sa vie d'un revers de la main; un voyage lui ayant permis de repousser l'entièreté de ses responsabilités. Ç'avait été égoïste d'avoir omis de leur consacrer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour leur donner des nouvelles… Même s'il se reprenait drastiquement en main, il savait n'avoir rien à espérer en retour.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le plus petit se tut en entendant cela. Il était plus qu'étonnant qu'Aomine avoue ses torts de la sorte, mais ce dernier avait mûri. Même ses sentiments avaient évolués depuis en prenant une toute autre direction. À présent, planter ses yeux dans ceux de Kuroko ne le faisait plus vaciller, leur amitié ayant pris le dessus sur leur histoire du passé. Un an plus tôt, quand Kuroko avait quitté le pays pour étudier aux États-Unis, Aomine avait été complètement déboussolé de le perdre de son quotidien, mais un cœur brisé n'excusait pas son comportement lâche, sa fuite. Aujourd'hui, il vivait toujours des émotions très fortes, mais dirigées vers une autre rare élue qu'il allait chérir corps et âme.

\- On vous cherchait.

Kagami venait d'ouvrir la porte derrière eux, ce qui les ramena au moment présent. Comme de fait, Aomine fit une pierre deux coups : il serra sans préavis la main de son ancien opposant qui fixait leur main entrelacées comme si elles venaient de prendre en feu. Sans un mot de plus, Aomine laissa en plan le couple confus auquel il venait de donner sa bénédiction. Cette soirée aurait pu être comparée à une vraie boîte à surprises; Aomine voulait simplement enterrer les haches de guerre une bonne fois pour toutes afin de passer à une nouvelle étape de sa vie.

De nouveau à l'intérieur, les gens étaient bruyants et les potins circulaient aussi vite que l'éclair. Le bleuté repéra dans ce brouhaha une conversation qui avait l'air fort intéressante et qui incluait Akashi et Kasamatsu :

\- Oui, on peut dire que je connais le piano comme le fond de ma poche…

\- C'est le cas de le dire… Tu es un incontournable de la musique classique. On t'a comparé à Mozart à la radio l'autre jour!

\- Ils exagèrent… Les médias déforment toujours la réalité comme bon leur semble de toute façon.

\- Ah oui? As-tu un autre exemple?

\- Eh bien… selon eux, il semble que je sois _hétérosexuel_.

Aomine haussa un sourcil avec intérêt, alors que les quelques témoins de l'échange se turent, interdits. Akashi venait de déclarer cela comme une évidence, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un choc pour la bonne majorité. Pour prouver ses dires, il posa sa main sur la hanche de Furihata qui devint rouge tomate à ce simple contact. Pour dissiper la pétrification générale, Teppei émis la constatation suivante, tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne :

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi les _coming-out_ sont si surprenants! Les relations dans les équipes sportives sont toujours un peu ambiguës de toute façon…

\- Bien d'accord avec toi!, approuva fermement Takao, lui qui avait bu un verre de trop. C'est pas vraiment une surprise étant donné qu'on se voit tous nus dans les vestiaires…

\- Takao, apprends à tenir ta langue au lieu de dire des âneries, grommela Midorima, gêné par l'aisance de son meilleur ami.

Momoi sirota distraitement sa coupe avant de murmurer dans sa barbe :

\- Akashi-kun aime les hommes… Je n'en reviens pas!

La rosée ne manqua pas le léger sourire de Midorima à sa gauche, puis elle le questionna silencieusement. Le gérant chuchota sournoisement :

\- Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs…

La bouche de l'interlocutrice reproduit la forme d'un ''o'' tellement elle était ahurie par cette révélation. Son ami était si rusé que jamais elle ne se serait douté qu'il jouait du même côté qu'elle : le terrain des hommes. Et tout de suite cette affirmation parut à Momoi beaucoup moins surprenante qu'à prime abord… Surtout quand elle posa son regard analytique sur Takao qui zieutait le vert à tour de bras. Il était vrai que ç'avait été louche que Takao, bon à rien en termes de métier sérieux, avait obtenu un poste élevé en infographie dans la compagnie de Midorima, et ce, sans même fournir le moindre effort. Ceci expliquait cela, comme on dit!

La soirée avait été un franc succès, tellement qu'on prévoyait déjà la prochaine réunion. La rosée était aux anges, ravie d'avoir pu organiser de toute part un événement aussi chaleureux. Tranquillement, la pièce commença à se vider, les gens retournant chez eux avec un chauffeur désigné ou en taxi. Les quelques âmes restantes formaient des petits groupes de trois à quatre personnes, et Momoi nota qu'Aomine et Akashi avaient une discussion privée, en retrait. Cette scène lui parut mystérieuse, mais elle attendit patiemment que le bleuté la retrouve pour lui demander ce qui s'était dit entre eux deux.

\- Il part à Vienne bientôt, pour un spectacle. Il a besoin d'un garde du corps supplémentaire à l'international.

Il laissait entendre qu'il venait de se faire proposer le travail. Le fait qu'Aomine obtenait finalement une job décente aurait plu à Momoi d'habitude, mais l'idée de le voir partir si tôt lui donna un gout amer en bouche. Elle fut même prise de vertige durant un instant, sentant le sol sous ses pieds disparaître, se retrouvant encore une fois dans le néant. Souhaitant toutefois l'encourager du mieux qu'elle put, sa meilleure amie ignora la douleur à sa poitrine, s'accrocha un sourire au visage et s'exclama :

\- Je suis si fière de toi!

\- Satsuki-chan...

Elle s'arma de courage pour poser la question suivante, interrompant son meilleur ami :

\- Tu m'appelleras cette fois-ci, pas vrai?!

\- Satsu...

\- Pas que moi, mais les autres aussi!

\- Sat...

\- Tu ne nous oublieras pas... n'est-ce pas?

\- J'ai refusé l'offre.

Momoi sursauta, bouche bée. Ça aurait pourtant été son genre de considérer cette option sérieusement, lui qui aimait tant l'aventure! Aomine, les mains dans les poches, ne semblait pas être plus troublé que ça par sa décision définitive. Elle ne savait que penser, quoi qu'au final, elle était très rassurée.

\- Dai-chan… pourquoi?

Le visage du plus grand était serein, dénué de tout regret. Momoi, fébrile, attendait une suite qui ne vint jamais... car les mots étaient inutiles. Elle mémorisa mentalement le prochain geste de celui qu'elle aimait, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse des reliques : les paumes d'Aomine, pleines de cicatrices de bataille, prirent les siennes avec une extrême douceur. Cette action délicate lui donna des papillons dans le ventre et elle dut baisser la tête pour dissimuler ses joues rouges. Ils s'étaient toujours compris dans le silence et elle pouvait aisément en tirer qu'il ne partirait plus. Elle pouvait avoir le cœur léger en reprenant ses études, car il n'allait jamais être bien loin dans le décor.

Le bleuté était entré dans une ère nouvelle et comptait suivre une voie bien spéciale : celle de l'amour qu'il s'autorisait enfin à vivre pleinement. Peu importe où la vie allait le mener, il allait placer ses priorités au bon endroit. Suivant cette philosophie, Aomine fut pris d'un désir de s'accaparer des lèvres sucrées à sa disposition –ce qu'il fit sans crier gare. D'abord figée, Momoi reprit contact avec ses sens pour se joindre entièrement à ce baiser.

Leur futur ensemble semblait clément, rempli de promesses rayonnantes. Et le corps de la rosée qui s'imbriquait parfaitement dans le sien était de loin la plus belle d'entre elles.

* * *

 **Quels ships vous ont le plus plu dans cette partie? :-) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis!**

 **- _Zuzu-kun._**


End file.
